


Until the Night Falls

by LycanWover137



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanWover137/pseuds/LycanWover137
Summary: C.C. is previously known as Circus Baby, used to work at Circus World for a franchise known as Fazbear's Entertainment; however, after a tragedy struck the pizzeria she used to call home C.C. wandered around from city to city in order to find a place to take her in. One night she gets caught stealing from a sister location of her old job that now lays in ruin C.C. gets caught red-handed, at first she nearly gets away from the white and pink fox who is hell-bent on her staying but with the promise of food and a roof over her head, C.C. can't really say no... even if she has to deal with an anti-human marionette.Hase, also known as the city of Spokane's famous Bonnie the Bunny wakes up from a four-year coma after a fatal car crash; however, all his wounds have been healed but his mind has been fractured. No memories of the past and not even knowing his name, Hase has to make it through his life as Bonnie while he tries to gather the pieces to the life of Hase Pawthon. Can he mentally survive the curve balls that a certain yellow pelt bear throws at him? Or will he have to rely on a child to help save his life before everything fragments in front of him?
Relationships: Bonnie/Funtime Freddy, Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Foxy/The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 7





	Until the Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> A) The animatronics are full fledge anthropomorphic animals! I felt weird to have them as animatronics for this AU seeing as how somethings require that they be flesh and blood for some of the lore to work.
> 
> B) It's been a while since I've written anything and I know I still have two other works in progress but Snow Storm is currently being edited while Diamond Authority's chapter three is getting a comb-over before I post it. December is a very busy month for me as I have my birthday coming up, two of my cousins' birthdays, and then my uncles next week. 
> 
> C) I did not give Circus Baby a love interest because as someone who has PTSD and Psychosis I find that a romance is not one of the things I'm very concerned with even at that age; I have included Circus Baby, Balloon Boy, and Bellora in this AU yes. Also, I switched up their names so I'm not just calling everyone Bonnie or Bon-Bon, T-Freddy or anything else. Their animatronic names are simply their work names so they can attract kids who attract families who pay for service... if that makes sense.

Circus World. A place where kids could come to watch shows put on by the Circus Crew; a crew made up of both humans and anthropomorphic animals who the public has taken to call a ‘Freakshow’ due to the fact that the humans wear almost clown-like make-up while the animals dye their fur to match the color scheme of the place. Circus World is split into four main sections: the Ballroom Hall oversaw by the Head Dancer Bellora and given a very spacious room for the customers to dance any kind of style from Street to professional Ballroom dancing. Then you have the Fox’s Den located on the east wing which is the domain of a sly and playful fox named Funtime Foxy. Kids who go there are sure to have a fun time playing tag, dodgeball or any other physical activity that fox could come up with. The third section is called the Caves of Laughter who is normally lead by none other than Funtime Freddy and his second-in-command Mr. Bon Bon. An animatronic puppet he wears on his right paw. The bear never really walks around the place without him. Last but not least, there’s the fourth section located in the north wing. This section is the home of the one and only, Circus Baby. A twelve-year-old girl who was taken in by Bellora herself and then put to work by Freddy so she wouldn’t feel useless at her stay within Circus World.

Circus Baby loved her days spent on her walks around the north wing. She would walk up to kids or even adults offering her thirteen kinds of ice cream that she carried around with the help of her icebox wagon painted after the color scheme of her outfit. She wore a thin red vest with puffy ruffled sleeves that stopped at her shoulders. The vest was clipped closed crossed her chest with a single polished black button while it remained open enough to see a white tank top beneath it. Her auburn hair was held up into twin pigtails that fell to her shoulders, around her waist was a red three layered tutu with small golden bells attached to the end of the first layer. Under her tutu was her white leggings topped off with red jester shoes that also had bells attached to the toe.

Her bright green eyes were the first thing people normally saw when they looked at her in order to gain a cone for their child whom Baby would convince into getting since she generally wasn’t much older than her customers. Just like Bellora, Baby wore white face make-up with purple eyeshadow, pink blush that was colored in a big circle on each cheek and white gloves that went up to her elbows. Dressing up was no problem for the little girl as she made her way over to the water fountain to take a small break from walking around. The Kiddie Kingdom was a big section that tended to toddlers up to third graders so it had lots of bright colors, arcade games and even some small food stalls spread through-out; however, today was the day that Baby’s life would change. She could feel it deep within her bones. The change was nothing new to her since the day her world got flipped upside down that leads her to the current place she was in. Not that she wanted things to be different, she just wishes that this feeling of change would go away. She was happy here, and she was sure that her brothers would be happy here too. Maybe even her mother.

Baby rested her cart up against the wall of the fountain before she sat down on top of it with a rattle from the coins in her brown coin purse strapped to her waist. Today was supposed to be a nice day outside and judging by how heavy the air-conditioning was running it must have been hot out there in the world as well. Baby placed her hands down onto the smooth concrete behind her as she leaned back and let go of a deep sigh. She watched as families passed her by, a few children waved at her in which she happily returned the gesture with an easy smile and wave of her own. Sometimes she would watch families and pretend that she was here with her two older brothers. One of them giving her a piggy-back ride while they all three raced to get in line or even held a competition on who could spray the duck in the water gun range like the family of six that she was currently watching as they laughed and played with the stuffed foxes they must’ve won from the Fox’s Den.

A pain pinged inside Baby’s chest. It hurt a little worse today than it has in the past couple of weeks. Bellora says that's sadness and sorrow working its way into her heart. She also said it was normal to feel like that once you’ve lost something so close to you as family. It’s only been two years since she was found all alone back in those mountain woods. Baby always tried to keep a smile on her face but the other three had a way of knowing that her smile was one of false promises. She slowly rubbed at the center of her chest where the pain hurt the most before she pushed herself up off the water fountain. Once she got to her feet her little earpiece made a small beeping noise to signal that someone was trying to reach out to her. It was most likely Foxy or Freddy with an ice cream request for the little ones in their care,

“Hey Baby Doll,” a smooth silky voice practically rolled over the earpiece.

“Yeah, I’m here Foxy!” she replied with a cheer in her voice, she didn’t want the sadness to seep through and cause a scene as she pressed the mic button on her piece, “did ya need anything? More strawberry perhaps?”

She couldn’t stop the giggle in her voice at the ending of her question which earned her a small friendly snort from the fox on the other end of the line,

“Well, now that ya mention ice cream I’m going to need a few pints! Preferably mint and chocolate!”

“Mint and chocolate? That's a new order for ya, is it someone’s birthday?”

“Yes actually, we have a birthday girl here who was supposed to have a party last week but her parents got too busy,”

“Oh no!” Baby fake cried into the speaker, “I’ll be on my way! Let Funtime Freddy know, we both know he won't let that crime go unpunished!” 

Baby signed off before she stretched her limbs. So it seems she had a party to catch all the way over in Fox’s Den on the other side of the complex. Baby walked over to the back of her cart before she pulled away from the fountain to start back down her pathway through the Kiddie Kingdom. She had a birthday party that she needed to get to with Funtime Foxy and probably Funtime Freddy. Parties were always her favorite thing to do, even though it made the ping in her chest hurt more but Funtime Freddy would always come to cheer things up! To make her feel better after the day was done and the other three had to go home to their own lives outside of the Circus World walls. Not that she doesn’t leave. From time to time she’ll go to the movies just to see what’s new or even bring Bellora to watch some pictures with her.

She couldn’t help the skip in her step as she played music inside her head that had gotten stuck there from the loudspeakers playing non-stop throughout the work hours. Her brain came up with different ideas on how they were going to do this surprise party. Mostly Foxy and Freddy come up with some type of way to make games out of them on such short notices. Baby looked around her so she wouldn’t run anyone over with her cart as she exited the park she mostly oversaw with some help from the other three here and there. The center of the complex always made Baby feel as though she stepped right into a sci-fi movie with its futuristic white wall panels that arch into an “x” shape along the ceiling that also formed the large silver rounded doorways into each of the sections. The floor was even made up of dark grey carpet that faded into either false rocky caverns, a fake forest playground, a groovy up-to-date dance auditorium, or the gaming park with gift shops and trinkets for the young or the old if they liked the place enough. 

Circus Baby was just about to pass the Ballroom Hall when two harsh yet whispered sounds came to her ears. Curiously, Baby parked her ice cream cart by the entrance to Bellora’s domain; after she made sure to check that the cart wouldn’t just roll away the twelve-year-old walked toward the sounds with a softness in her step that would for sure make her eldest brother proud which was a little hard to do with the bells attached to her. Baby stopped in front of the storage room door what has left ajar where the noises were coming from. Now that she was closer she could easily tell that they were voices, one of them belonging to her mentor Bellora herself while the second one sounded like a male who seemed to be very upset with Bellora over something. Just as she was about to reach for the door handle to see if everything was okay something heavy inside the storage room dropped making a bunch of metal fall to the ground emitting a loud clanking sound as they bounced and clattered about,

“Damnit, Bellora! You have to listen to me!” the man argued.

But Bellora wasn’t having any of it from the sound of anger in her voice,

“No! You can’t just come into my work and spit such crazy nonsense like that! If it's even true then what do you expect me to do? Just leave these poor kids to suffer!”

“Yes-” the man’s next line was cut short due to the sudden loud screech that came over the loudspeaker.

Baby quickly covered her ears to block out the terrible noise. It was like a nail had dug into her brain and now teased her about the pain of being ripped in half. The screech only got louder, then louder, but what caused Baby fear… what caused her heart to race was how more and more distorted the screech became with every climb in volume. Her knees began to feel weak as the hellish noise just kept playing as if that was the only song she would hear for the rest of her life. Baby went to reach for the doorknob to ask Bellora for help when the noise disappeared as quickly as it came on over the building PA system. Tears threatening to fall she grabs the doorknob throwing it open to reveal Bellora standing next to a large black anthropomorphic bear with an ash grey muzzle dressed in a brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans,

“Baby! What-are you alright child!” Bellora called out to her as she rushed over to pull her into a tight hug.

Words got stuck in Baby’s throat. She wanted to reply but the screech left her body in too much shock to actually move. Her brain kept with whispers of her need to leave, to get out while she still could. Baby slightly opened her mouth when Bellora pulled away but before she could speak the ground shook with such force that both girls fell over onto their sides with Bellora’s arms around Baby protectively. The sound erupted into screams of panic mixed in with the blaring sound of the fire alarm. 

When Baby looked up the black bear was gone, smoke began to fill the air, both humans and anthros were pushing in their rush to the exits located in the front. Baby only stood up when someone grabbed onto her shoulders to stand her up. She could hear Bellora’s voice in her ear but she couldn’t make out the words. What was happening? Why were people screaming? Why was there smoke? Was there a fire? Question after question began to pillage their way through her brain like a revolver at a gun show. It wasn’t until a white and pink fox ran over to them that Baby realized that this was actually happening, but it couldn’t be… no one of the other three had to be playing a joke with them. 

A white paw grabbed onto Baby’s right hand as Foxy squat down in front of her,

“..nna, Anna!” he called out to her but all she could do was look at his face.

Her breath caught; his face was darkened by some type of black stuff caked into his fur along with his left paw and chest, his fur also had some red liquid coming out to run down to the floor. Foxy didn’t look fine, in fact, Baby was sure that he needed to see the Clinic’s Nurse now more than ever,

“Foxy… what… what happened?” the words came from her lips before she could fully process what the fox look liked. 

He’s pink blush was smeared and so was his eye shadow. His bow tie was crooked along with the pink trouser shorts that he wore. The moment Foxy went to reply a cry came from the entrance of the Center Section,

“The doors are locked!” a man screamed.

“Break a window!” a woman cried.

All three of the Circus World crew looked over at the entrance before Foxy turned back to Baby with a serious tone of voice that made her shake even more,

“Anna, listen to me. I need you to go find Freddy!” he said as Bellora crouched down beside her, “He went to the nurse to get a boy’s knee checked out, you two need to go and unlock the emergency release in the main office, alright? There was a problem with… well, there was a problem with the party,” he stated after a small pause.

The only thing Baby could do was nod her head in agreement which earned her a small smirk and a hug before Foxy stood back up to start his way over to the now large crowd of customers eager to get out of the building. Baby turned away after Bellora whispered for her to be careful then stood up to go join Foxy. 

Baby swallowed once, twice, thrice before she took a deep breath. She had to go get Freddy. Then go unlock the release for the doors. Security really sucks when it fails she thought when she jogged over to the entrance but instead of the blocked path to the front doors, Baby turned to a thick hallway that was placed between Fox’s Den and the Kiddie Kingdom that would lead her down to the clinic. Her legs felt wobbly the entire time she ran down the hallway as if they would simply give out from under her at any minute. How were Foxy and Bellora so calm? Were they trained for something like this? More questions start to spill into her brain while she turns to go down the next hallway on her right. She could still hear the screams of the customers behind her.

It took Baby about ten minutes before she found the right door labeled Clinic or at least where the door should be. Claw marks lined the outside of the broken doorway with two large holes that took place in the wall. One slow step toward the flickering room sent chills up Baby’s spine. Something wasn’t right. Something felt far too wrong, it screamed for her to run the other way but her heart refused to leave Freddy behind. He was her friend, she couldn’t just abandon him in a time like this. Another step forward and Baby was able to peek inside the room to find it in disarray. The Nurse’s desk was smashed up against the wall, the two beds inside were shredded with their stuffing all over the far back part of the room while the frames looked bent as well as stained red with even crimson liquid. Blood. There's so much of it that Baby covered her mouth to keep from vomiting as she backed up to lean against the door frame.

Her stomach churned inside her body, vile rose steadily up her throat. She squeezed her eyes to not look at the sight but it was too late. The moment she turned to face the hallway she puked up her lunch all over the floor. She grabbed onto her stomach as she did. It felt like everything was on the merry-go-round that wouldn’t stop, only go faster with every internal plea from her soul. She placed a shaky hand upon the door frame in order to stabilize herself while she finished exiling her lunch onto the floor of the hallway. Baby straightened herself up just in time for something to grab her by the shoulders yanking her back off her feet,

“No!” she screamed as she kicked in her attempts to struggle out of whoever had a tight grip on her.

Baby was about to scream out again when a thick paw suddenly came up to cover her mouth along with her nose as she was suddenly whipped around a corner on the far side of the clinic that she knew to lead to a locked ‘Employees Only’ door that required a password to unlock. She looked down at the paw to notice that it was snow-white with purple painted nails. Her hands reached behind her to find soft fur instead of a wall and that's when it clicked. Freddy was supposed to be in the clinic, he was probably hiding when she showed up. After a few moments of complete silence Baby started to notice that she was having problems breathing, in fact, she couldn’t breathe at all! She brought her left foot up then slammed it back down onto what she hoped was Freddy’s foot and thankfully she was awarded a deep growl of pain along with his paw removed from her mouth to allow her to take in big gulps of air as she stumbled forward away from the large bear only slightly light-headed,

“Hey! What was that for?” Freddy asked as he brought up his foot to hold it with his left paw as his right one still seemed to have the Bon-Bon puppet attached.

“I-I couldn’t breathe with your paw in the way!” Baby spoke slowly as she calmed herself down just enough to actually look up at Freddy, she regretted that choice almost instantly.

Funtime Freddy has blood matted into his purple chest fur as well as on the upper part of his forehead. He was shirtless yet he still had his black bow tie tied around his neck in a rushed fashion. The bear was also adjusting the brim of his top hat with a now sour look on his face,

“Sorry, Circus Baby, I… It’s been a long day but listen! We have to warn everyone and get the customers out of here-” he started with his paw placed back firmly onto her shoulder.

“I already know! That's why I came to find you! Freddy the front doors won’t open because the ‘Kidnapped Protocol’ has been activated!” Baby grabbed onto his forearm as she spoke because she was afraid that her voice was too shaky to be audible.

The look of confusion on Freddy’s face as he looked away from her made her stomach drop for some reason she couldn’t quite put into words,

“Kidnap Protocols… I didn’t even think that ‘thing’ could even operate doors! No, no that's not…”

“Freddy?” Baby asked as the bear let go of her to pace around in a small strict line yet she kept talking to himself as if she wasn’t there.

“There has to be a way to get the doors open… we have to release the people before that thing makes it to the lobby…” his voice became more and more of a whisper as the bear spoke while Bon-Bon was busy clapping his own tiny paws together.

Baby swallowed before she reached forward to hug the white and purple muzzle bear around his stomach. His talk about the ‘thing’ that must have attacked him had her even more scared than she already was from the fire and loud screeching from earlier. The trembling inside her body just wouldn’t stop. It was like she lost all control the moment the tears threatened to fall down her cheeks even after she felt Freddy return her hug,

“Shhh, it’ll be okay Circus Baby. We’ll get everyone out of here it-”

“No it won’t!” she cried as she pushed herself away from the bear as tears began to spill over, “The building is on fire! The exits are all on lockdown! There was an explosion in the Ballroom Hall, Foxy is hurt! And they’re all counting on me, us to get those front doors open but I’m too scared because… because I don’t want to have those deaths on my mind!”

Baby moved to cover her eyes with her hands but something heavy and gentle stopped them. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that it was Freddy. He always did hate to see children cry, she was no one different than that. A child. She was only twelve, she was supposed to be giving out ice cream to families who wanted something sweet to snack on while they played and had fun at the place of wonder that was Circus World. She wasn’t supposed to have the responsibility of hundreds of lives on her shoulders,

“Hey,” Freddy said in a calm voice like one would a puppy who was left alone after being abused in an alleyway, “WE, will get those doors open. There’s an emergency release inside the main office, we can use the hidden halls behind the ‘Employees Only’ door,”

Baby refused to look up at him but she nodded her head anyway. She felt Freddy wrap his paw around her right hand as he rose up to his feet. At the soft tug in the direction behind her Baby softly followed the bear as he made his way to the door in order to punch in the code to unlock it. In reality, it took maybe a few seconds for the door to buzz them in but to Baby, it felt more like a few years and that just didn’t sit right for her. People were in danger of burning yet here she is now walking through a door with Funtime Freddy that lead to the back ways of the building to allow Employees to skip all the crowds of people in case of emergencies or if they needed to be somewhere by a certain point in time. Baby simply stared at the bear’s back as they shuffled quickly down the dark gray hallway made of thick concrete blocks with pipes of all sizes lining the walls. The only light they had was from the wall-mounted lights that were placed every fifth-teen steps apart. It was also much colder in these halls then outside in the actual Circus World itself. 

Baby stopped counting how many times they’ve rounded a corner only to walk down another long hallway that had doors that lead to places she didn’t know; Baby never really used the Hidden Halls because she liked to interact with all the customers that were in her section of the pizzeria. Her eyes wandered from time to time to look at the plates on the doors they passed, some of them surprised her as she didn’t know that there were Hidden Halls that connected to some of those locations like: ‘Kiddie Kingdom’s Funhouse’, ‘Foxy’s Den; Treasure Room’, or even ‘Ballroom Dance Studio’. She always did wonder how Foxy and Freddy always seemed to beat her in their annual race through the Funhouse. If things were different she’d be really mad at them for cheating but with all things considered now wasn’t the time to think about the fun memories when they could make new ones to forget this day of events.

Baby didn’t notice when Freddy had stopped so she ended up face-first into his back which made his tail twitch. He turned back to face her as she let go of her hand. His face was one of worry,

“You ready?” he asked as he took the door handle into his large paw.

She simply nodded in return too afraid to speak for her mouth just might betray whatever bravery she had managed to scrape up in their walk here. Freddy swallowed slightly before he turned back to the door to push it open. A thud was all that the door said in response to Freddy’s force,

“What?” he grumbled out loud before he stepped back to slam his shoulder into the door itself.

It creaked under the sudden pressure but it only gave way to allow him to stick his arm inside. He tried again but it refused to move this time. Freddy stepped back as he rolled his shoulders about to charge at it this time when Baby hear the distant sound of screams that came from the jarred open door. She quickly stepped in front of Freddy with both her hands up,

“Wait! I could squeeze in there! We don’t have time for you to wrestle with it!” she begged.

Freddy opened his mouth to argue but his eyes fell to the side before he closed them with a nod. She gave him a weak smile then turned around to proceed in her trial of actually squeezing through the open space. It looked as though a toddler or a smaller child would have no problem with but she on the other hand only managed to get her upper half through the gap before she got stuck. She pushed off the door to try and wedge in more space but it fought back against her. Baby sighed before she shuffled to place her hand up flat against the wall behind her as well as the edge of the door. She mentally counted to three then shoved herself forward with all her might. The door and door frame seemed to have fun digging into her stomach along with her back but she didn’t let the pain steer her away from her goal of getting into the main office.

After several tiring tries, Baby finally popped through the door which made her happy even as she fell onto her hands and knees into a puddle of something slightly warm, wet, and slippery. Her bells jangled the entire time which acted as though they taunted her; she sighed as she felt her stomach, sore but that seemed to be all. Baby crawled a little bit forward until she reached the desk. She reached up, grabbed the edge of it and then used it to hoist herself up onto her feet. She was thankful for the little light she had coming from the five monitors located on the right side of the room, only a few of them showed white and black snow on their screens along with dark stuff splattered onto the glass. Baby looked around but she couldn’t find a security guard in the room; she had hoped somewhere in her mind that he had been asleep on the job but with how messy the room as she started to feel thankful she didn’t have to encounter him. Her green eyes looked like they were glowing within her reflection on one of the broken screens as she stood in front of the trashed desk with what looked to be deep slashes inside the wood. Baby took a breath as she pulled up the only chair she could find after she picked it up off the floor with a gross slime-like pop. She gagged a bit when she sat down and felt the liquid’s warmth through her tights. It even made her shiver a tad bit.

Circus Baby glanced back at the door the silence eerie in her mind while she looked around for the emergency release switch to the main doors. A thought popped up inside her mind. It’s what felt like hours since she last saw her friends so she decided to seek them out using the cameras that still worked. She quickly pulled the chair closer to the computers that flickered as she used her right hand to switch through each camera angle she could after a few experimental buttons had been pressed. A cough from the door caused Baby to rotate her body slightly towards the direction she recently came from,

“Circus Baby did you find it?” it was Funtime Freddy, but his voice was low and hushed.

Curiosity rushed through Baby’s body as she turned her face away from the screen to find Freddy’s puppet poking through the door with a paw in front of his mouth.

“N-no, I don’t know what any of these buttons do nor do I know what the release looks like!” she whispered back with confusion laced into her voice.

“Uh… try to hurry up please!” his voice seemed somewhat forced to remain quiet which motivated her to return to the computer screens to try and find her friends, hopefully alive.

No, she couldn’t think like that! She had to remain positive if she was going to search for them. Camera after camera and all she could see were rooms that had been rushed from, abandoned trash all over the floors, and the flames… she personally doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to get rid of the image of flames from her brain. Baby sighed as she gave up the search not being able to find the correct camera so she turned back to her first given task. Her eyes searched over the buttons and the keyboard to find the release switch but when she threw her hands up back pressed against the seat she noticed a small red light that flashed from somewhere behind her that fought against the glow of the monitors. She spun the chair around to find the small red light spinning near the top of the ceiling; her eyes fell directly below it to a glass case that held a large red metal switch.

She couldn’t stop the smile that formed along her face at the sight of it. Baby didn’t bother to let Freddy know she found it while she dashed over to the other side of the room where a few computer databases were located along with a desk with an employee log. Her hands grabbed onto the glass container to pry it open but it didn’t budge,

“Psst, hey!” 

“Huh?” Baby turned around to find Bon-Bon sticking through the door once again with both paws in front of his mouth this time.

“Did you manage to find it? I would really love to leave. Right. Now!”

“Yeah, I found it but it’s locked behind a glass box. Is something wrong? What’s happening?” Baby asked as she walked over to Bon-Bon, who now she could see also shared in the blood spray into his blue coat.

“Just… hurry, please! Find a way to break it!” there was a shuffle on the other side of the door and Freddy’s heavy breathing became much more audible.

“Okay… I will!” Baby replied.

She tried to keep study as she stood up then turned back to face the center of the room. If she was going to break the glass how would she go around doing it; Bellora would simply go off to find the key, Foxy would just use the chair, Freddy would’ve used Bon-Bon to punch his way through the glass. She’s seen him do it before when a child got stuck inside the House of Mirrors. Baby decided that Foxy’s approach would be best, after all, she bet the security guards would be upfront on their way here while Freddy is outside about to have a panic attack. So she walked over to the office chair then grabbed it from behind to wheel it towards the switch until she stood swinging distance from the glass. With a few calming breaths, Baby picked up the chair by the sides of the body and then brought it as far back as she could thankful that she pulled around an ice-cream cart all day for the chair was slightly heavy for her arms to hold up. She closed her eyes as she swung it forward. The sound of the glass shattering made her squeak as well as jump and drop the chair. 

Baby carefully stepped forward and then gripped the red handle tightly hopeful that there were no glass shards on it. She struggled a little to pull the switch as it fought her in the beginning; however, the moment the handle hit the wall a monstrous screech ripped its way through the air along with the door Freddy was behind to suddenly come off its hinges with a loud bang against the floor. She twirled around to find Freddy scramble off the floor and sprint passed her with a swift motion of his large paw engulf her hand to pull her behind him,

“Freddy! What-” the words caught in her throat as she looked behind them to see what the bear was so hell-bent on getting away from.

Baby regretted it. What she saw was not even remotely human, or anthropomorphic. Hell, she wasn’t even sure it was alive with how the metal twisted around its furred flesh, but Circus Baby instantly knew that she would never forget how the monster’s ice blue eyes burned into her very soul as if it had laid a mark for its next hunt.


End file.
